I've Had It With You!
by Espeon804
Summary: Two months has passed since the fight against Abo and Cado and Tarble's arrival for Vegeta's assistance against them. As Tarble stayed with his visit a while longer, Vegeta has decided he had enough of his brother being a lame fighter and decided to train him. Tarble however was not up for it until Vegeta accidentally hits someone... Short One-shot. Adoptions are accepted!


**A/N:** **Espeon804 here! I have writer's block on all my stories unfortunately, so meanwhile, I decided to do this little one-shot I was thinking of. The title says it all "I've had it with you!" Clearly shows what could happen if well, Tarble loses himself and gets angry. Think about it;**

 **Gohan got angry when Videl was being crushed during the Buu saga.**

 **Vegeta went berserk on Beerus when he slapped Bulma (On Battle of Gods and DragonBall Super ep. 7)**

 **Okay, this is SUPER short.**

 **Clearly, the message here is: "Never mess with a Saiyan's wife"**

 **So… what happens if Tarble is put in this situation? Will he put aside his polite nature to teach the thugs a lesson? Let's find out. This one shot is short maybe. It's kinda lacking on detail too... I just did this because I was bored :P.**

 **If you like this check out "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan" a "what if" fanfic about Goku joining Raditz and the other Saiyans. Chapters 1- 13 are a rocky start but it gets a lot better over time. I might rewrite those chapters if I have the motivation to.**

* * *

 **DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns it all!**

* * *

 **Alright, let's get on with this.**

 **\- Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- I've had it with you! -**

It has been two months since Tarble's unexpected arrival and the threats of Abo and Cado. Earth has proved to be somewhat settling for the younger Saiyan Prince so he decided to stay a while longer before heading back to the world from where he came. While the other either chat or train, things aren't going quite well between two princes…

"H-hey! Vegeta! What are you doing?!"

"What else?! Use your head! What are you going to do with yourself if you can't even fight?!"

"I know how to fight!"

"Barely! This is the day you will be training with me. Consider yourself lucky for I had no intentions earlier, but seeing you hanging around here all this time doing nothing but having small talk is not getting you anywhere!"

"Here we go again." Bulma smiles with slight embarrassment as she hears the small argument that is happening inside Capsule Corp. "Vegeta is really getting tired of him. It's not Tarble's fault that he doesn't even like to fight. He's just different."

"Not entirely. He still eats plates of full course meals just like Goku and my sons. At this rate I might as well put all my money into grocery shopping." ChiChi says with a hand resting on her head. She is clearly tired from the cooking for six Saiyans she had to do earlier.

"So… Vegeta has decided to train Tarble huh?" Goku says with a mouthful of chicken he tore off a chicken leg. He shows no table manners talking with his mouth full. Occasionally pieces of the chicken would fly out of his mouth. "I didn't expect that. Vegeta is very impatient. I never thought he would spare some of his own training sessions to help out his brother."

"That's what I said. I guess he had enough of his brother not strong enough to hold his own battles." Bulma sighs. "And I doubt this will end well. Poor guy's gonna get himself killed in there."

"Not if Vegeta kills himself first." Krillin points out. This earns him a few laughs from the small joke.

Gohan walks up to the group carrying countless blocks of wood and bricks. "Hey guys. Anyone's willing to help Videl, Mr. Satan and I add the bricks to the hotel? It's almost finish but the bricks are being a bit stubborn. I could use a little help to keep them steady while I add the pasting. It'll be a long flight back."

"Count me in. The flight won't bother me." Yamcha volunteers. He stands from his chair and joins the scholar to the building.

Finally Gure, Tarble's rather unique wife, walks to the table with a baked cake in her hands. She sets it down neatly and gives the earthlings and friendly smile as usual. "Here. I baked everyone a nice cake since today is a pleasant day. Made straight from scratch!"

Goku raises an eyebrow before taking another giant bite from his chicken leg. "From scratch? What did you do? Scratched it from a egg or flour or something?"

"She means it was made from the start. No cake mix. All of it was made natural." ChiChi explains to her clueless husband.

"Sounds like a lot of work." Goku points out. "I bet it tastes really good! Can we get into it now?!"

"We can wait until Tarble returns with his brother." Gure announces, causing the Saiyan to frown. "It wouldn't be fair if we have it to ourselves and leave them out. Knowing Vegeta he wouldn' be so happy about it. He can be a bit intimidating."

"Yeah, sure. Go back 20 years and you will change your mind about his current personality." Krillin mutters.

"WHAAAAAAA!"

The horrified shout from Tarble makes heads turn. They see him sprinting out the door of capsule corp as a series of ki blasts chase after him, slamming craters on the ground. Vegeta chases after him not too far.

"VEGETA!" Bulma shouts angrily seeing her yard now a hole collection.

"Stop running away! That doesn't solve anything!" Vegeta scolds Tarble as he fires another good amount of attacks. He facepalms witnessing Tarble trip over his own feet and falling face-first into the ground. "This is ridiculous! You didn't even last a minute!"

Tarble pushes himself to his knees, looking at his older brother nervously. "I told you that I am not cut out for fighting didn't I? At least I tried!"

"Trying is not good enough. What matters is what you get out of it and, from where this is going you've earned nothing!" Vegeta growls. "You can barely dodge my weakest attacks!"

"I'm sorry Vegeta… I just can't do it." Tarble mumbles shamefully.

"Oh please, every Saiyan has the power in there somewhere. You need to learn how to embrace that power when you feel it coming." Vegeta tilts his head up. "Gohan was a sniveling brat at one point. His power came out through anger, and I have a feeling it still does. Perhaps you are the same way."

"That doesn't work Vegeta." Tarble sighs. "I've gotten angry at times and all that did was make me unclear with my plans in the combat I do wind up in." He gets to his feet. "Now if you excuse me, I have to join the others at the table."

Vegeta almost forgets how to stand. "What? So you're just going to walk away like this isn't important?!"

Tarble flinches. "I beg your pardon Vegeta. I just can't. We both know that, even father who exiled me from Planet Vegeta... before it was destroyed." He was about to sit down but the older prince prevents that from happening by grabbing his shoulder. "Hey!"

"You are not walking away from this! I don't want you running to me again in the future, dealing with a problem that isn't even mine! That fight two months ago shouldn't have ever been my business! This is why we need to make your stronger, starting now! No turning back!"

"Since when were you so willing to help me… just curious." Tarble wondered as he removes his brother's hand from his shoulder.

"Since you arrived and caused us trouble." Vegeta replies. "Now, let's go back. This time I will hit you if you refuse."

"Sorry Vegeta… I am just not in the mood. It's just a waste of your time trying to help me out. You should focus on your own training." Tarble says.

Vegeta growls and clenches a fist. "A waste of my time! Standing here trying to convince you to at least have a spar with me, or at least do mere dodging but, no! You just want to slack even more by hanging out with them and your wife! Why did you go with here anyway?! She doesn't even look close to a Human or a Saiyan!"

"Because I love her, that's why. Just like how you love Bulma but refuse to admit it." Tarble answers calmly. Bulma in the background is blushing a bright shade of red.

"Enough. We go back, right now!" Vegeta snatches his brother's arm and yanks him towards him.

"Oh, Vegeta. He's just not in the mood. Leave him alone for now will you please?" Gure asks.

"Of course you wouldn't understand." Vegeta grumbles. He glares back at his brother. "So I have no choice but to knock some sense into you!" He pulls back his arm and everyone shouts in protest.

"Wait! Vegeta! Give him a break!" Goku demands quickly in attempt to change the Saiyan's mind.

"Don't hurt Tarble!" Gure grabs hold of Tarble's leg trying to pull him away. It only makes matters worse. Tarble stumbled making Vegeta slip, forcing his targets to change.

His fist makes contact with Gure's face….

… and she is sent spiraling backwards crashing almost through the wall.

"Oh no!" Bulma shrikes. She immediately jumps from her seat with the others at the table to assist the unconscious alien who lays slumped against the wall.

Vegeta stares at Gure in shock. He did not mean for that to happen. None of this was suppose to happen! If his little brother would just listen this would had ever happened! He blew today's' good mood for sure. He just knocked out his brother's wife when the punch was meant for him. "Damn it… she just had to get in the way!"

"Vegeta…"

Vegeta looks back at his little brother who's body is trembling more frequently with each passing second. "This would had never happened if you wasn't so stubborn!"

Slowly, Tarble's hands form into shaking fist as he stares down. "I've…" His words come out hoars, each one filled with more anger. "I've had it…" He looks up at his brother with a deep angry glare. His facial expression is no longer friendly at this point. He looks too close to Vegeta this way. His tail twitches behind him, the furs on it stand on end. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU VEGETA! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE DOWN MY WIFE!" Arua spills out and blows away chairs and loose grass from the small Saiyan's sudden burst of power. This gives everyone a huge surprise.

Vegeta didn't expect it. A fist flies and uppercuts his chin. His head is forced back as he stumbles backwards. He recovers quickly and is brought back down by a hard punch on the stomach. "Where is this coming from?!" He blocks one blow, then another. The spar is not heavy much due to Tarble's lack of experience but it is a lot to see from him. Vegeta finds it harder than he expected to block each attack but at the same time he is awestruck by his brother's performance. "So I was right! You had it in you all along!"

"I won't let you push me anymore!" Tarble kicks his brother back and leaps back. He draws both hands back then thrusts them one at a time rapidly, firing multiple ki blast that Vegeta easily deflects to another direction by simply swatting them away.

"Amazing!" Master Roshi watches with interest. "Tarble may be an inexperienced fighter but his powers seem to be linked well with his emotions!"

"Just like my brother Gohan!" Goten adds.

"Wow! Look at Uncle Tarble! I didn't know he can put so much into it!" Trunks says to his best friend. "I bet that if you have an uncle it would be cool to see them fight."

"I thought I do have an Uncle." Goten says. "Gohan once told me a guy named Radish came one time… he was a really bad guy."

"YEEERAAAAAHHH!" Tarble desperately tries to land his attacks but his brother makes it look like child's play. This angers him even more. His movements become more fluid.

"Damn it Tarble! Enough!" Vegeta throws up a knee and it makes contact with Tarble's stomach, stopping his short rampage. "I did not mean to hit her! Stop jumping to conclusions!"

The younger Saiyan's breaths are heavy and quick. The anger in his eyes slowly fades away into realization and shock. "You… didn't?"

"No. She tried to keep me from hitting you and took the blow instead." Vegeta points out. "But, like I said, you have the power in you. You just brought it out."

Tarble looks back at the group who have managed to wake Gure up. They all help her to her feet, throwing countless questions at her if she was fine. "I… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. At least I know what it takes to make you fight." Vegeta huffs, crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't hit her again!" Tarble protests.

"That was not what I meant fool. Go check on her, and if you are sure she is fine, come find me and we can try again."

Tarble watches his brother walk off. "I… attacked him without second thoughts."

There is a long moment of silence until it is broken by Goku's question.

"So… can we eat the cake now?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **I told you it was going to be very short and not very well detailed. But I was bored so yeah, this happened. :P**

 **If you wish for this story to continue, sorry, it won't. This is a one-shot. Super short.**

 **HOWEVER, if you WISH for it to continue, you may PM me to adopt this story.**

 **If you wish to adopt:**

 ***Title must be the same or similar**

 ***You must give me credit for being the original author**

 ***You must stay in character (I myself isn't always good with that.)**

 ***If you do adopt from my consent, you must let me know when you update a chapter or whatever so that I can check it out.**

 **Anyway, that's about it. I just did this out of random so it kinda sucks, so if you do adopt you can rewrite this to make it better because it was very rushed. This is not like me. I write a lot better than this. Check out the story I suggested earlier, you'll see.**

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
